Lifeline
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Part 2 and 3 newly added. Truth can be confusing as Chiana discovery.
1. Default Chapter

Lifeline.  
  
By DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. FrellByFate and Kazybaby for their great suggestions and Beta. Rated: PG-shippy  
  
Chiana woke from a restless slumber. Glancing around, she pondered why she was in John's old quarters. Sitting on the side of the bunk, she looked at all the junk that had accumulated since he had moved in with Aeryn. Aeryn.dren she was suppose to be meeting her in command.  
  
Quickly rising, she started out the door and for the first time she noticed Aeryn sitting on a large storage container just inside the quarters. Aeryn was stiff as a board, her face and eyes completely blank. She didn't acknowledge Chiana's presence or make any movement, almost as if she had turned to stone.  
  
"Aeryn?" Chiana whispered in fear.  
  
There wasn't any response, absolutely none at all. Chiana stood in front of her and tried again. "Aeryn, what is wrong? Is it the baby.Aeryanna?"  
  
At the sound of the names, Aeryn's eyes flickered, but she still didn't move. Getting no answer from her friend Chiana actived her comm, she said," John.D'Argo." No response. Intently looking at Aeryn, she could have sworn Aeryn had just flinched at hearing John's name. No, maybe she'd been wrong.  
  
"Pilot.Pilot?" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, Chiana."  
  
"Where is John an.and D'Argo?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Pilot asked surprised.  
  
"Remember what? Aeryn, is setting here in John's old quarters in.in.I don't know .shock. No one is answering me. Where are the kids?"  
  
"In their quarters sleeping with their DRDs watching over them. Is Officer Sun all right?"  
  
"NO! What the frell is going on?"  
  
Chiana was ready to scream after a long pause, but Pilot finally answered. "Commander Crichton is dead. D'Argo is on the planet retrieving his body. Surely you remember?"  
  
Shocked Chiana just shook her head and murmured. "No.Pilot, I don't remember that." Chiana turned back to Aeryn and knelt next to her, looking her up and down. "Aeryn, how did.what happen on the planet? What happen to John?"  
  
Chiana was frantic. She didn't remember any of this. She was in some kind of nightmare. Yes, that's it she was in a nightmare. They wouldn't have gone down without her and.and she was going with them. Aeryn was to stay with the children this time. There weren't any wanted beacons here, not this far into the Uncharted. No, she would have remembered if John or D'Argo had made someone mad. Then why was she still on Moya asleep in John's old quarters and D'Argo was going back for.wait. how was it D'Argo had to go back for John's body? Aeryn would have killed John if he had tried to go down alone. No, it just didn't make any sense. Hitting her comm once more she shouted D'Argo's name.  
  
"D'Argo, where in the hezmana are you?"  
  
"Chiana, I'm on my way back. What's wrong?"  
  
"Aeryn.is it true that John is died?" .  
  
"Yes, don't you remember?"  
  
She jumped to her feet, and spinned around the room, screaming. "No! It's not true.it's not."  
  
The sight of Aeryn quietly sitting stopped Chiana in her tracks. Her tantrum coming to a complete halt with only single tear trailing down her gray cheek. Still shaking her head in denial, her voice dropped to a whisper, "It can't be true.please say it isn't true, D'Argo.please say it."  
  
"Chiana, please." D'Argo begged. "Please. We need you.I need.Aeryn need us now. Take her back to their quarters. Stay with her, the baby and Aeryanna until I get back. Can you do that?"  
  
Frozen in place Chiana stared at the etched in pain statue of Aeryn. "Chiana, can you do that?" D'Argo asked again.  
  
Clearing her throat she said hoarsely. "Yeah, for Aeryn, and the kids.yeah."  
  
After D'Argo had broken contact, Chiana took Aeryn's hand. There was no resistance, but Chiana felt as though she were leading a sleepy child rather then an ex-Peacekeeper.  
  
Out in the corridor Rygel was waiting for them. Sadness and pain radiated off of the little Dominar. He silently followed them to John and Aeryn's quarters. Helping Aeryn to the bed, Chiana gently spoke to her as she settled her in. Chiana pulled the cover over Aeryn, Rygel murmured under his breath.  
  
"This is not our Aeryn."  
  
"I know," Chiana said quietly. "I just wish I knew what had happened.how."  
  
Puzzled Rygel glanced over at her sharply. "Crichton got himself killed. That's what happen." He turned his thronesled back toward Aeryn. "She's had a nasty shock."  
  
Chiana kneeled beside the bed. Aeryn lie there staring into nothingness, still unresponsive. "Aeryn, think of the baby. Think of Aeryanna," she pleaded, hoping to somehow break through the wall that Aeryn had erected to protect herself.  
  
Only then did Aeryn show any sign of emotions, and neither Chiana nor Rygel had ever witnessed such agony. Rygel maneuver closer. "Aeryn.you must take care of Aeryanna and the baby. No matter what has happened, you must protect the children."  
  
Slowly, Aeryn nodded, accepting the words, but her face had settled back into nothingness. Straightening up, Chiana stood frozen in front of the bed staring silently down at Aeryn, letting her mind race over what could have happen to cause John's death. Why couldn't she remember?  
  
Pilot announced that D'Argo had returned, bringing her out of her contemplation. She noticed Rygel had already left. Glancing down once more at Aeryn, she gently touched the grief-stricken woman before turning to go.  
  
As she started to leave Chiana was hit by a wave of nauseating dizziness. Jerking around, Chiana fell backwards, landing with a thump on the floor. Slowly rolling over onto her knees, she opened her eyes, but had to rapidly blink them as she glanced about the dim room. Sitting up she recognized John's old quarters. Frell.  
  
Finis 


	2. Pathways

Lifeline.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. To my Beta for her great suggestions, Beta and just trying to trying to keep me on the path. Rated: PG-shippy  
  
Part 2: Pathways  
  
Stumbling out of John's quarters, Chiana stood in the middle of the corridor looked around in bewilderment. Her heart was racing as she started down the corridor mumbling to herself. "Got to warn them.dren.I shouldn't have suggested we go to the commerce planet."  
  
Pilot announced, "Captain D'Argo has returned, he requests that everyone meet him in the docking bay to help unload."  
  
No! Her heart screamed. No! She started running.  
  
Turning the final corner she literally ran into Rygel. Screaming he flew out of his thronesled and landed on the floor with a thump as Chiana grabbed onto his sled to keep from falling. Chiana danced around trying to keep her footing. She jumped over the Dominar's prone body mumbling out, "Sorry."  
  
She continued into the docking bay, coming to a skidding halt when she saw Aeryn exiting the pod. "Aeryn?" she said with bated breath.  
  
Aeryn paused for a brief moment, seeing the anxious look on Chiana's face she asked. "What?"  
  
"John! Is.is John aboard?" Chiana shuddered in fear as she moved closer to the pod to look up at the doorway hoping to see John.  
  
"Don't you remember the boys commed us saying D'Argo would bring a Pod load of supplies and John would stay for the second pick up?" Aeryn repeat.  
  
"I don't remember.no." Chiana chewed on the inside her lip, involuntarily talking a step back from Aeryn. "No.you've got to get him back aboard Moya."  
  
D'Argo stood at the head of the stairs, holding a large container. "What's wrong?"  
  
Aeryn never took her eyes from the frightened Nebari. "She believes John is in danger."  
  
Chiana slowly started moving side to side. "He is.he is." nodding her head.  
  
"You had a vision?" D'Argo inquired, coming face to face with Chiana.  
  
"I don't know. It could be.I don't know," she anxiously said grabbing D'Argo by the arm. "You went back to the planet to retrieve his body. He was died.please you have to get him off the planet." She begged.  
  
Looking over Chiana's head D'Argo shared a look with Aeryn. Hitting her comm, Aeryn called. "John? John.answer me."  
  
"Pilot, are the comms working?" D'Argo demanded.  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Aeryn grabbed Chiana by the shoulders spinned her around and demanded. "What did you see? Was he captured? Hurt? What happened to John?"  
  
Shaking her head Chiana whispered. "No.no, yo.you where in shock. I don't know.I couldn't remember what happen. Aeryn, go to him please.get him back to Moya."  
  
"Stay with Aeryanna? She's asleep in her room." Aeryn asked, starting toward her Prowler.  
  
Sitting the container down D'Argo followed Aeryn, as he passed Chiana, he touched her reassuring on the arm. After they left, Chiana nodded her head. "Yes, I'll watch after the kids."  
  
Hugging herself close Chiana hurried to Aeryanna's room. Stopping outside the room she looked back where the baby boy should have been.should have. Slowly entering into the empty cell she looked around in astonishment. What the frell? Where was the baby?  
  
Aeryn's words came back to her to watch after Aeryanna. Yeah, she had heard right, but about the baby. frell! Backing out of the cell she rushed into Aeryanna's room finding the little girl asleep. Glancing about the room everything seemed in place. In her dream.vision.there were two children.  
  
Out in the corridor, she hit her comm. "Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Chiana?" He answered.  
  
"Have you heard from Aeryn. or D'Argo?" she asked anxiously. "Has John contacted you?"  
  
"Not as of yet," he informed her. "I have been repeatedly tried to rise Commander Crichton with no result. Is Aeryanna all right?"  
  
Staring back into the cell Chiana questioned. "Pilot, there is only one child on Moya? Right?"  
  
Astonished, Pilot said. "Yes, but you know that." Pilot seemed to hesitate. "Chiana, are you feeling all right?"  
  
Not really, I am just loosing my frelling mind she thought. "Yeah, Pilot, I'm just concerned for John."  
  
"Understood." Pilot confirmed without really understanding. Could it be Chiana was having another one of her visions that only she could understand? Pilot pondered. Shaking his dome head all he could do at the moment was hope the others brought John Crichton back safely  
  
"Pilot, have some DRD's monitor Aeryanna. I.I'm going to command."  
  
"As you wish," Pilot said before he broke comm.  
  
Aeryn stood at the bottom of Lo'lan's ramp. D'Argo joined her as she stood surveying the area. He mumbled, "I left him with instructions to wait here until my return."  
  
"Well, we know how good he is listening to orders. You search over that way and I'll take this side," Aeryn ordered as she peered around the hanger.  
  
Before D'Argo could comment, Aeryn had moved around a large stack of containers. His comm went off, and Chiana's fretful voice came over, "D'Argo, have you found John?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll let you know," he answered briskly.  
  
A grunt then a loud voice drew his attention. "I'll comm you back." D'Argo rushed over to where Aeryn had gone; a startled cry resonated through the hanger. He came up short as Aeryn motioned with her pulse rifle for a suspicious looking man to come out from behind an oversized crate.  
  
"Move."  
  
Standing full height with his legs spread in battle stance, D'Argo held his weapon at the ready. A short, stout man moved toward him, and D'Argo watched the man's eyes grew large in fear. He stopped sharply when D'Argo growled at him.  
  
"Where did you find him?" D'Argo asked Aeryn.  
  
"Hiding behind our containers."  
  
"No, I wasn't," the man chirped in.  
  
Aeryn snapped, "Then what were you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for me," a familiar voice joined in.  
  
Aeryn drew a deep breath in relief, but her gray eyes where still full of anger. She barked out. "What in the frell are you doing?"  
  
"John, where have you been?" D'Argo commanded at the same instant.  
  
Holding up his hands John backed up slightly. "Come on guys can't a man be cautious? " He pointed to the stout man. "You can let him go. He was just helping me watch our supplies. Thanks, Cavil, I will take you up on the offer some other time."  
  
Nodding his head the man glanced at Aeryn and D'Argo before disappearing into the depth of the hanger.  
  
"What of?" Aeryn asked as she watched the man disappeared. She wondered what an ordinary Sebacean male was doing this deep into the Uncharted.  
  
John moved to one of the containers when Aeryn blocked his path. Her voice deepened in anger. "What was that man doing here? Why didn't you answer your comms?"  
  
"He said he had some Leviathan parts we might be interested in. Come on guys let's get back to Moya," John said as he pushed one of the containers toward Lo'la. He stopped next to Aeryn and tried to pacify her. "I'll explain more once we're back on Moya."  
  
"I'll make sure you remember," she retorted.  
  
"Good. Now can we table this so we can go?" he grumbled.  
  
Stepping aside she watched John's retreating back. She and D'Argo shared a look, without a word they grabbed a container and followed him.  
  
**** Back on Moya  
  
Chiana sat in command staring at the planet and thinking about the last commerce planet they had visited. When Aeryn had brought John back from that planet she had almost choked the poor man in her excitement. Never had she been so relieved in knowing that her feeling had proven to be wrong. Or so she had hoped.  
  
Earlier on her way to command she was passed down the corridor near Aeryn and John's quarters she heard raised voices. Aeryn was clearly upset with John, and was making him explain his actions. Chuckling to herself, Chiana paused for a moment longer listening to the silence that followed. Oh, yeah John knew how to end an argument with Aeryn.  
  
To continue. 


	3. Retrieval

Lifeline.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. To my Beta for her great suggestions, Beta and just trying to trying to keep me on the path. Rated: PG-shippy.  
  
(Arthur's note 'A Little Secret' is apart of this story line. Along with the first part of 'For the Tears of the Child'. They are all link together.)  
  
Part 3: Retrieval  
  
One weeken later another Commerce Planet:  
  
Glancing around John Crichton asked himself once more- why in the frell he had agreed to this lunacy? Aeryn and D'Argo were going to kill him. He should never have left without them. He had a reason-he gave a bitter laugh-a questionable reason anyway. The area seemed abandoned compared to the busy section he had just turned off of. John felt chilled, even though the day was warm. He cleared his throat. "Cavil, I'm here as you requested. So where is the package?"  
  
An older man came out from the shadows. The first clear view of the man was his eyes- dark-green surrounded by smoky smudgy lashes; eyes that John couldn't remember ever seeing on a Sebacean. The short, stout man looked anything but a Peacekeeper that was for curtain.  
  
"I have it here but I must know if you came alone?" Cavil's voice, husky and low-pitched demanded, as he glanced back at the entrance of the alley.  
  
John nodded, taking a step forward. "As you said. Now do you have the package? I don't know how long before the others find me."  
  
Backing up the man nervously held up his hand as if to stop John from approaching him. "You will take it off this planet and not return?"  
  
"That will be no problem. Do you have the package or are we here to have a heart to heart?" John jaw tightened.  
  
The man kept staring at him as if to truly trying to evaluate John's honesty. Coming to a conclusion he reached down, around himself and pulled out an overly large leather bag. Sitting it at John's feet he took another step back. "I would suggest you take it and leave. There are Peacekeepers searching not to far from here."  
  
John's eyes hardened at that piece of news. "How in the frell do they know I'm here.unless you've." he stated abruptly.  
  
"No!" The man waved his hands in excitement backing further away from John. "We hate what the Peacekeepers have become. They search for the others. deserters that had escaped from them." Taking a quick look around again he desperately whispered. "Take it and leave. Now!"  
  
Picking up the bag John watched the man disappear. Pausing for a moment he turned to exit the alley when he heard raised voice barking out orders. Frell. He headed back to where the other man had disappeared, when a deeper, growling voice called his name. John turned sharply, gripping Wynona tightly in his hand. As a larger then life figure stepped into the light John relaxed, swearing under his breath.  
  
"Gawd, you're going to give me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Covering your backside. Why did you leave Moya without a word?" D'Argo demanded.  
  
"Can we have this discussion later? Peacekeepers are."  
  
"I know about them. You have more then that to worry about," D'Argo sounded happy with that announcement.  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes. I have done the best I could to keep her from just shooting you after we caught a glimpse of you leaving the Refreshment House."  
  
Marching footsteps were moving closer. Desperately, John whispered. "I'll collect her. You get Lo'laa ready to leave."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"No, but I figure she won't let the Peacekeepers capture me. It would deny her the pleasure of killing me once we're back on Moya," Standing in the shadows he continue to whisper. "Point me in the right direction and we'll meet you in a few."  
  
Doing so D'Argo observed the large black bag John was carrying, but he didn't have time to wonder about it as his attentions was focus on dodging the approaching Peacekeepers.  
  
Mean While On Moya's Command:  
  
Now here they were orbiting another commerce planet with John missing. Frelling Human! Chiana wandered from one console to another. She had hoped Aeryn had fix John so he'll stay put for once. No. with John Crichton that would had been to simple.  
  
The strange feelings that had come over her at the last commerce planet had revisited her that morning. Sometime during the sleep cycle John had left Moya. Sitting up in bed Chiana knew he was in some kind of danger after Aeryn started shouting over the comms for D'Argo. In her mind she screamed in fear. No, please let remain nothing but a dream. Let it not be real. Please.  
  
Chiana had raced down the corridors cursing the Human with every step. Once more Aeryn ordered Chiana to watch Aeryanna while she joined D'Argo in searching for John. It was after they're departure that Pilot announced a Peacekeeper Marauder was approaching the planet from another vector toward the planet.  
  
Chiana glanced at Aeryanna sitting on the floor playing with her stuff toy, Babbit.. The vision of another baby.a boy skidded across her mind again. There was to be another child. Earlier Chiana had gotten Aeryn alone in the center chamber, and asked if she was pregnant. Stunned, Aeryn shook her head. A moment later Aeryn asked her why. Not really knowing what to say, Chiana had shrugged her shoulder saying she was just curious.  
  
Jumping to her feet Chiana wandered around command stopping as Rygel approached her. "Have you heard from D'Argo or Aeryn yet?"  
  
"No. I thought you were too busy feeding your face to care about John's safety," she said sarcastically.  
  
Indigent, his voice rose in volume, "Don't try to take your qualms out on me. That fahrbot Crichton is the one who put us in this position again."  
  
"He could be dead for all you know or care," Chiana fiercely whispered, passing by him. She looked back down as Aeryanna stood up and toddled over to her. Picking the little girl up Chiana hugged her close trying not to let the foreboding feelings about John overwhelm her.  
  
Rygel was ready with a venomous come back when John's voice came over the comms.  
  
"Hey guys, we're on our way. Pilot, you might want to starburst when we're back aboard. Chi, bring Aeryanna to meet us in docking we've got a little surprise for her."  
  
Almost dropping to her knees, Chiana sit Aeryanna on the strategy table as she thanked whatever goddess or god out there, the vision was no more then a very bad dream. Laughing Chiana picked the little girl up and headed out of command talking to Aeryanna. "You've got a new baby brother coming."  
  
Finis 


End file.
